Michael Horton
thumb|right|Michael Horton Michael Scott Horton (b. 1964) is an American theologian and J. Gresham Machen Professor of Systematic Theology and Apologetics at Westminster Seminary in Escondido, California. Horton is a minister in the United Reformed Churches in North America. He earned a BA from Biola University, and MA from Westminster Seminary (CA), and a PhD from the University of Coventry and Wycliffe Hall, Oxford. He also completed a Research Fellowship at Yale Divinity School. * White Horse Inn Broadcasts * Adult Bible Class Teachings from Dr. Horton, United Reformed Church * [http://www.youtube.com/user/whitehorse1990 Brief Video Talk on his book topic Christless Christianity] * The State of Evangelicalism Today and Christless "Christianity" (YouTube), with R.C. Sproul * Clarus 2008: Galatians and the Problem of Self Justification, with D.A. Carson * Joel Osteen: Christless "Christianity" part 1, part 2,part 3, part 4 (YouTube) * The Gospel-Driven Life: Four Talks Horton has taught apologetics and theology at Westminster Seminary California since 1998. In addition to his work at the seminary, he is host of the White Horse Inn, a nationally syndicated, weekly radio talk-show exploring issues of Reformation theology in American Christianity. He is also the editor-in-chief of Modern Reformation magazine. He was formerly the president of Christians United for Reformation (CURE), which later merged to become the Alliance of Confessing Evangelicals (ACE). From 2001 to 2004 Horton served as the president of ACE, but is now no longer affiliated with the organization. Being Reformed, Horton is a covenant theologian, and holding to Presbyterian ecclesiology, he is an advocate of infant baptism. Selected publications * The Christian Faith: A Systematic Theology for Pilgrims on the Way. Zondervan, 2010. * The Gospel-Driven Life: Being Good News People in a Bad News World. Baker, 2009. * Christless Christianity: The Alternative Gospel of the American Church. Baker, 2008. * People and Place: A Covenant Ecclesiology. Westminster John Knox Press, 2008. * Covenant and Salvation: Union with Christ. Westminster John Knox Press, 2007. * God of Promise: Introducing Covenant Theology. Baker, 2006; paperback, 2009. * Lord and Servant: A Covenant Christology. Westminster John Knox Press, 2005. * A Better Way: Rediscovering the Drama of God-Centered Worship. Baker, 2003. * Covenant and Eschatology. Westminster John Knox Press, 2002. * A Confessing Theology for Postmodern Times. Crossway, 2000. * In the Face of God: The Dangers and Delights of Spiritual Intimacy. Thomas Nelson, 1997. * Made in America: The Shaping of Modern American Evangelicalism. Baker, 1995. * Where in the World Is the Church?: A Christian View of Culture and Your Role in It. Moody, 1995; P&R, 2002. * Beyond Culture Wars: Is America a Mission Field or Battlefield? ''. Moody, 1994. * ''Putting Amazing Back into Grace. 2nd edition. Baker, 1994; 2002. * The Law of Perfect Freedom: Relating to God and Others Through the Ten Commandments. Moody, 1993; 2004. Co-authored works * Power Religion: The Selling Out of the Evangelical Church?. Written with Charles W. Colson, J. I. Packer, R. C. Sproul, and Alister E. McGrath. Moody, 1992. * Agony of Deceit. Written with C. Everett Koop M.D., R. C. Sproul, Walter Martin, and Joel H. Nederhood. Moody, 1990. :* "Heresy on The Airwaves" (Review of Agony in Time Magazine. Mar. 05, 1990) External links * Westminster faculty page * White Horse Inn * Worldcat Identity Online works *Preaching Christ Alone *More articles Category:Theologians Category:1964 births